Oh, Freddy
by I love Michael Jackson
Summary: 15-year-old Helaina Lee Manson is introduced to the Nightmare Slasher. Little does she know she's going to fall deeper and deeper for him...


Chapter One: Trouble

Helaina Lee Manson walked into school, still feeling the cold, hard slaps of her mother's hands against her face. God damn, when wasn't that woman snorting a line of crack?

Helaina sat down in her 1st period chair, English. Her head plopped down onto her folded arms. She was almost in a deep sleep…

"Helaina!" Her teacher, Ms. Morgan barked, "wake up!" Helaina responded to Ms. Morgan by simply flicking her off. "Go." Ms. Morgan demanded. Helaina grabbed her things and set off for the principal's office.

"I simply don't understand your motives, Ms. Manson." Mr. Jackson, the principal, went on. Mr. Jackson was a short man, about 5 foot 5, in his late forties. He was quite chunky, and had thinning brown hair and gray eyes. His face was similar to that of a child's.

"You have to get your act together or else, frankly, I just don't see you working anywhere but McDonald's in the future." "I've heard this bullshit ten million times before," Helaina replied, "It's NOT going to work."

"Ms. Manson, I'm afraid I'm going to have to call your parents." Helaina's eyes widened. "No!" She panicked, "ANYTHING but that!" "I have no choice, Helaina." Mr. Jackson said, and picked up the phone.

Within minutes, Helaina's mom was in the principal's office. "YOU LITTLE FILTHY WHORE!" Mrs. Manson screamed, lunging at her daughter.

Helaina fought back with all of her strength, kicking her mother in the stomach. Mrs. Manson tumbled to the floor, and Mr. Jackson just stood back in shock.

Chapter Two: Who's Freddy?

Helaina walked home that morning with numerous bruises. The cops had given up on the Mansons some time ago, due to Mr. and Mrs. Manson's resistance to arrest.

The 15-year-old walked off to her room. All she wanted to do was to shut down to forget. She needed to sleep.

Helaina collapsed onto her bed, and fell into a deep slumber…

Helaina suddenly found herself in a boiler room, with many railings, hallways, and catwalks. It was excruciatingly hot in there; she could feel her forehead dripping with sweat. It just felt so… real. This was no ordinary dream. Helaina walked down the first catwalk, searching for something, anything.

Suddenly, a ghost of a young boy with a tuxedo on emerged from the shadows. What the fuck? Maybe Helaina inhaled some secondhand crack from her mom, who knows… But this was just so _freaky._ The little ghost boy started singing:

"_One, Two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, Four, Better Lock Your Door._

_Five, Six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, Eight, gonna stay up late. _

_Nine, Ten, never sleep again…"_

"Who's Freddy? Helaina inquired, but the little boy didn't reply. A figure appeared out of the second catwalk, but Helaina didn't know it. The man approached her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Okay, now this was really getting weird. Helaina could feel this man's hand, it was so…cold. And sharp. What was on his hands?

Helaina turned around to face a burnt corpse of a man, wearing a fedora and a dirty Christmas sweater, and he had piercing, ice-blue eyes. "Is this an omen or something?" Helaina asked the man, "Because I'm really curious as to why you feel so real to me."

Freddy slashed at Helaina's chest, leaving bleeding scars shining through her black t-shirt. Helaina gasped, and collapsed onto the ground.

"Ow!" She screamed, "What the fuck? I try to talk to you, and you fucking attack me!" Helaina held her scars in pain, wincing as she closed her eyes. This was no dream, she decided, it must be an alternate universe of some sort.

Freddy dove on top of Helaina, slashing at her face. She threw him into the boiler, singing his already burnt back.

Suddenly, Helaina awoke in a cold sweat. Oh, god. She felt horrible. She looked at her clock; it read 1:35 in the afternoon. Was she really sleeping for that long??

Helaina felt something wet underneath her shirt, thicker than sweat. She gasped when she saw the blood…

Chapter Three: No longer secrets

Helaina and her best friend, Julianna, were having a sleepover. They had looted the local grocery store full of chocolate, soda, and Doritos.

"God, I'm so glad I could get the fuck out of there." Helaina said, "My mom was having a rave when I packed my stuff to get out." Julianna nodded. Conveniently enough, Julianna came from a wholesome, Christian family. She lived in a quaint little house with her sister, Brynn, and her brother, Danilo. They were 7-year-old redheaded twins.

Julianna was the type of girl to never break the rules, but ever since she met Helaina, she'd somewhat changed into a badass.

"Look, Julianna, there's something I've been meaning to tell you something. I had this dream last week, and I woke up covered in blood."

Julianna's tan face paled. "Oh my God, are you serious?" She asked. "Yeah." Helaina said, "Wanna see the scars?" "Uh…I guess so." Helaina lifted up her shirt to show her friend the scratches that Freddy had left on her. "Helaina!" Julianna whispered loudly, "Oh my God! You need to go to a doctor or something!" "No." Helaina said flatly, "I can't, Julianna, don't you see? If I tell the doctors who did it, they'll think I'm crazy." "Even if they don't believe you, I will." Julianna said, and lifted up her sleeve to reveal a long scar…

Chapter Four : Never waking up

"He got you too?" Helaina whispered. Julianna nodded. "I've been fighting Freddy for the last six months. I just didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't believe me." "Julianna, I'm your best friend. You know you can tell me anything." Julianna nodded. She wasn't in the mood for opening up tonight.

A few hours later, Helaina and Julianna were watching "The Nightmare Before Christmas" and drinking coffee. "Should we be drinking this?" Helaina asked Julianna. "It's the only way we can get away from Freddy without having to fight." Julianna said, and took another sip of her coffee. "We can take him." Helaina said, getting a serious look on her face. "No." Julianna said, "No, we can't, Helaina. There's no way." "Hmmm…" Helaina thought, "Maybe we can make him…I don't know…a sort of peace offering. Like a token of our friendship or something. "

Julianna's eyes widened. "Helaina, no. We're not doing this. I've got enough coffee for both of us tonight, and that should get us through the nightmares that much longer." Helaina shook her head. "It's the only way, Julianna. We can't defeat him unless we try." "Okay." Julianna said, "But if I get killed, I'm blaming you." Helaina smiled. "Okay."

Helaina and Julianna were asleep in a matter of minutes, due to the pillow fight they had earlier. The girls found themselves not in a boiler room, but on a lawn with broken children's toys and ghost children floating around." "So this is all real?" Helaina asked. "Yes." Julianna said firmly.

"Freddy!" Helaina called out, "We're here!" But he didn't emerge. "What the fuck?" Helaina asked, when a strong arm wrapped around her neck. "So," Freddy said, "I've got a couple of visitors tonight." He smiled cruelly. "Hello, Julianna."

"Fuck. You." Julianna said, her violet eyes turning into little slits. "Julianna, no!" Helaina said, and walked towards Freddy.

"Freddy," She said, "We…just want to talk. We were thinking, well, if we could maybe…be friends? I know it sounds crazy, but I just thought…"

"Talk? To you? Ha!" Freddy said, and moved just inches away from Helaina's face. "Now you listen to me, you little cunt. I don't want ANYTHING to do with you or your little friend here, you got that?" "But, Freddy, just listen." Helaina said, "What if we brought you…a sort of sacrifice? Like another person just to get us better acquainted?" "I'll see what you have for me." Freddy said, and then Helaina woke up.

Unfortunately for Julianna, she was still trapped in the nightmare. Freddy chased her down to the last catwalk, the one that hung over all the boilers. Freddy slashed at Julianna, while the young girl's heart pounded in fear. Needless to say she thought she was on her deathbed. A long gash was left along Julianna's right cheek. "Please," she begged, "Please just let me live…"

But Julianna would never make another plea for life again. Freddy slashed her jugular vein, and Julianna was stuck in the nightmare forever…

Helaina woke up to find her friend's corpse lying next to her in a pool of blood. "JULIANNA!" Helaina screamed, "Julianna. PLEASE WAKE UP!" Helaina raced up the stairs to tell Julianna's parents.

Julianna's death was ruled as internal bleeding. "Why…" Helaina sobbed, "Why did she have to go?"

Chapter Five: Gone

Helaina stood at Julianna's funeral with Julianna's parents, Brynn, and Danilo.

The twins each put a red rose on their sister's grave. "May Julianna Lucille Palermo rest in peace." The priest said as they lowered Julianna's coffin into the ground.

At the wake, Helaina was in constant tears. Julianna was the only friend she had. Now she had no one. Well, except for her 18-year-old friend Reilly, but Reilly would be leaving for college soon. Plus, Helaina had grown up with Julianna. They'd known each other since kindergarten.

Helaina decided it was time to take matters in for herself. But who would she sacrifice to Freddy?

Helaina trudged home from the wake, feeling extremely numb. She had no one left in the world. What the hell was she going to do?

Her mother sat on the couch, snorting lines of crack/cocaine through a twenty dollar bill. Hm…that gave Helaina an idea.

Chapter Six: Bad girl

Helaina waited until her father past out from drunkenness. Her mother was still on the couch, furiously tapping on the coffee table.

It was nearing midnight; 15 minutes 'til. Helaina went to the kitchen and got some sleeping pills for herself. She knew her time was running out.

Helaina quickly made her mother an alcoholic drink, making sure to add plenty of sedatives. "Oh, Mom," Helaina called from the kitchen, "I have something for you."

Helaina's mother rushed into the kitchen. "What?" She barked. "It's rum and vodka." Helaina said nervously, "for your nerves." Helaina's mother gave her daughter a suspicious look. "OK." She finally said, taking the drink.

Within minutes, Mrs. Manson was passed out on the couch, while Helaina lay on the floor.

Helaina woke up in the boiler room, just as planned. She dragged her mother's heavy, unconscious body toward the first catwalk. "Freddy!" She called, "Freddy, I have your sacrifice!"

Freddy emerged from the bottom catwalk, ready to kill. He slashed Mrs. Manson's body again and again until she was dead, leaving a pool of blood beneath her. "See?" Helaina said, a small tear running down her cheek, "I come in peace."

Chapter Seven: Friends?

Mrs. Manson's death was ruled as a drug overdose, which was actually partly true. Helaina did not cry but that once for her mother, and that was just because of her guilty conscience.

Later that night, since Mr. Manson didn't really care about his wife's untimely death, he ordered in a prostitute.

Helaina could hear them fucking in the next room over. It made her sick. The man who changed her diapers was fucking a prostitute. It hurt so bad.

Helaina couldn't take any more of this bullshit. She couldn't listen to that fucking whore screaming in the next room over. But what was she to do?

After Mr. Manson and the prostitute, whose name was Pam, were finished, Helaina devised a plan. She made Mr. Manson and the prostitute drinks, like a "good little girl". "Here, dad, here Pam." Helaina said, "it's brandy."

The two adults took the drinks without thinking, and Pam was knocked out in a second. Mr. Manson walked off without caring.

Helaina took a few sleeping pills herself, and crashed on the couch.

When Helaina woke up in the boiler room again, she didn't know what to do. This would be her second sacrifice to Freddy.

"Freddy!" She called out, "I have another sacrifice for you!" Freddy walked out, surprisingly with a big smile on his burnt face. And it was genuine. "Well, well, if it isn't my favorite girl in the whole world." Helaina couldn't help but blush. She'd taken somewhat of a liking to Freddy lately…

"Hey." Helaina said, "I got you some fresh meat." She pointed to Pam, who was out like a light. Freddy nodded in approval. "Good job." He said, chuckling deviously, "She's gonna be fun."

"Wanna kill her together?" Helaina offered. "Sure, I guess." Freddy said, and walked over to the hooker's unconscious body. Helaina peered down at Pam, and said, "Hey. Hey, bitch. Wake up!" Helaina slapped her hard in the face. "What the fuck?" Pam said, "Where am I?" "Welcome to my nightmare, you stupid cunt!" Freddy said, slashing Pam's face.

"Augghh!" Pam screamed. Helaina and Freddy both gave a terrifying cackle. "Put the gag over her mouth." Helaina said, gesturing towards Freddy's pocket.

"Nah." Freddy said, "It's more fun with the screaming." "Hmm…" Helaina said, "Good idea." Freddy slashed Pam's chest, watching the blood flowing to the surface. Helaina leaned down and licked the blood off the whore. "By the way," Helaina whispered in Freddy's ear, "I'm a vampire."

Chapter Eight: Kiss kiss

Freddy and Helaina relaxed on a couch in the boiler room, completely exhausted. "You did good, Helaina." Freddy said, "You're turning into quite the killer." "Thanks, I guess." Helaina said, feeling the sweat pop up on her forehead. Her liking to Freddy was growing by the minute.

Suddenly, Helaina scooted closer to Freddy and grabbed his hand. "What are you doing, Helaina?" Freddy said, smiling, but still nervous. Helaina scooted even closer to Freddy and sat in his lap, putting her arm around his shoulders.

Freddy could feel himself getting harder by the second. Helaina closed her eyes and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Freddy wrapped his arms around Helaina's waist, and kissed her deeply. She nibbled on his lower lip, begging for entrance. Freddy granted her, and their tongues were now battling fiercely.

Helaina won, and she was now on top of Freddy. She spread her legs, and kissed his neck. Freddy moaned, "Oh, Helaina… don't stop."

Helaina smiled and lifted off Freddy's shirt to reveal burnt skin, but beneath that, a toned chest and abs. Helaina rubbed his chest seductively, and Freddy was left screaming with pleasure.

Freddy put his hands underneath Helaina's shirt, and kissed her collarbone numerous times. Helaina moaned, "Freddy…oh, Freddy, that feels so good." Freddy spanked her ass, taking off his hand claw. Helaina started grinding into him, causing him to get all hot and bothered.

Freddy unhooked Helaina's bra, tossing it aside. Helaina unzipped Freddy's pants, revealing his hard cock. "Oooh." Helaina said, and started giving him a hand job. "Oh, Helaina…" Freddy moaned, feeling the precum already flowing. Helaina gave him a secretive smile, and then went down on him.

Helaina kissed the tip of his dick, and then put the whole thing in her mouth. Her pretty little head started bobbing up and down, and Freddy massaged her scalp. He came in her mouth, and she licked it off her lips slowly and seductively.

When they were finished, Freddy lay back on the couch, completely wrecked. "So," Helaina said, stroking his chest, "does this mean we're more than friends now?"

To be continued…maybe.


End file.
